Just a Human
by Xoomis
Summary: TF:A Starscream lands in a forest after the fight for the Allspark with Optimus, stuck in stasis lock. A woman stumbles upon him. Neither knew what a mess they were getting into. AU R
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Human**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters. I don't own Transformers. Wish I did, but I don't.

- - - -

**Chapter 1; **Meet Danielle

- - - -

"Jacob, honey! Soup's ready!"

I placed a large, steaming bowl of Campbell's chicken noodle soup at the head of the polished mahogany table, setting a paper napkin and a small spoon next to it. I brushed off my hands on the front of my jeans and made my way to the refrigerator. Opening the magnet covered door, I reached in and took the jug of milk and began searching in the meat drawer for a snack to eat myself. A nice chunk of hard salami sounded quite appetizing at the moment.

When I heard the soft thumps of cotton socks on the tile floor of the kitchen I turned my body a bit and looked over my shoulder so see my blond haired, brown eyed, ten year old son, Nintendo DS in hand. I inwardly groaned. I knew the day I bought that machine for him, that I would live to regret it. I could be considered a hypocrite though, I seemed to play it more than him at times. It seemed that he was on that machine almost every waking moment of the day. Shaking my head slightly, I went back to my hunt for that salami.

"Aha! There you are, I knew I bought you!" I triumphantly snatched out the half-pound bag of salami and placed it on the kitchen counter along with the milk. Pouring two glasses of milk, I walked over to the table with the package of salami hanging from my mouth.

I placed a glass at Jacob's seat, and another at mine, next to him.

"Hey Mom, guess what?! I unlocked more tracks on Mario Kart, wanna rematch me after we eat?" Jacob asked from his seat, powering down his gaming system. I smiled and laughed a bit.

"Sure, honey. Have you finished all of your homework?" I questioned, flipping on the television set and turning on the news channel. Jacob put a spoonful of the warm broth in his mouth and nodded.

"Uh-huh," he replied happily, "I finished it all at school." I smiled in approval, taking a slice of the spiced salami and folding it into my mouth. I noticed the strange way Jacob was looking at me and gave him a questioning look.

"What?" I asked, a large goofy grin spread across his features, and he laughed. He took a mouthful of hot soup and pointed to my bag of salami with his spoon.

"Seriously, you eat salami every day for, like, every meal. If you keep eating like that you're gonna get fat," Jacob laughed again and I just smirked while putting another slice of salami into my mouth.

"You know, most moms would find that insulting," I spoke, my eyes traveling over to the television set. The sudden rise in volume had caught my attention as well as Jacob's, considering he was rushing over to the remote to turn up the sound. The local news channel had been broadcasting the reveal of Sumdac's latest creation, some automated transit system that I could've cared less about, and the Autobots were attending the grand opening ceremony.

"Mom, look! It's the Autobots!" Jacob exclaimed, pressing the record button on our TeVo. "Aw, this is awesome! I've never gotten them on tape before!"

"Geeze," I mumbled, "Obsessed much?" Jacob threw me a look and went back to the television.

"They're just overgrown toasters." I quipped and went back to snacking on my salami. I never liked robots, be them big or small. They were just taking the jobs of actual humans who needed money to support their families.

"Well, at least _you're_ on my side right?" I asked a thin slice of salami. When it didn't respond, I stuffed it into my mouth to join it's previously devoured brethren.

"..._Please enjoy the ariel acrobatics of The Crimson Angels!_" I heard the unmistakable voice of Professor Sumdac announce from at my seat, and it sparked my interest. I took my bag of hard salami over to the couch in front of the television with a small huff.

"I knew you'd come around," Jacob said smugly. With an exasperated sigh, I rolled my eyes and watched as the red jets soared through the sky, doing various drills and tricks. Less than a minute in, though, I noticed something a bit off.

"Honey, aren't The Crimson Angels supposed to be _crimson_?" I asked, eyeing the odd coloured jet that had suspiciously appeared out of the clouds. My son just nodded numbly, too wrapped up in the ariel display to care about what I had asked him.

Suddenly, the mystery jet swooped down, and flew straight in the direction of the news camera drone. There was an odd noise of metal shifting and there was a bright purple light. Then nothing but static.

"Well," I said, snatching the remote from Jacob and turning off the television set. "I think that's enough TV for one sitting." Jacob followed me back to the table, trying to seize the remote control back. I held it just out of his reach.

"Come on, Mom! I wanna know what happened!" he whined as he continued to lunge for the remote. I eventually just hurled the darned thing out the open window next to me, leaving Jacob in shock. He stared at me with his big brown eyes, mouth agape.

"Geeze!" Jacob threw his hands into the air and sat back down in his seat, pouting as he ate his now lukewarm soup. I gave a little laugh of triumph as I sauntered past him with my milk in hand and over to the magnet decorated fridge. Pulling the door open, I threw the nearly empty packet of salami back into it's drawer, and downed the rest of my milk.

"...Mom?" Jacob asked quietly. I turned around, a bit startled by his change of attitude. He was looking wearily at the television's blank screen.

"What if that...thing was something dangerous? I mean, you saw what it did to the botcam..." I gave a soft 'hm' as I regarded his observation. We didn't necessarily live near the heart of Detroit, our house was just at the outskirts of the city, nestled about the edge of a forest. Considering that fact, I saw us as safe.

"Honey, even if it _was_dangerous, your wonderful Autobots would end up saving the day...as always," I joked, trying to brighten up Jacob's mood. He gave a small smile and took a small spoonful of soup into his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied, and then took his DS in hand. "So how about that rematch?"

- - - -

Roughly fifteen minutes and eight losses later, I found myself sitting in the old, leather loveseat next to Jacob, who seemed to be quite proud of his still-intact win streak. I was simply no match.

"I'm telling you, the game cheats!" I exclaimed, snapping the DS closed, my expression one of annoyance. Jacob simply smirked and shook his head.

"Mom, face it. You suck at Mario Kart," he pondered for a moment. "Considering that it was around when you were a kid, that's kinda sad," I gave him a raspberry and got up, leaving him sitting alone on the couch. My mind suddenly snapped back to the poor, neglected remote control sitting among the grass in the back yard. It was almost time for my House re-runs on TV Land.

"Hun, I'll be right back," I stepped into the back patio and strolled over to the discarded remote, brushing off the dirt slightly.

Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention, and I turned slightly, trying to see it a bit more clearly. A bright blue light shone from the west, above the more urban part of Detroit, and it began pulsating slightly.

"What the...?" Suddenly, the glowing ball of light sent out a series of giant gleaming pulses. I had to shield my eyes as it began sending out lightning like tendrils and completely illuminating the sky. I faintly heard Jacob cry out for me from inside. My maternal instincts kicked in, and I frantically sprinted back into the house.

Jacob was huddled under the kitchen table when I found him, and as soon as he saw me he latched onto my torso, seeking protection from whatever was happening. We both placed our hands over our ears as a thundering explosion rang out. The pulses of light continued for a few moments more, and then ceased. I looked around cautiously and lessened my protective grip on my son.

"Mom, what...what was that?" Jacob asked, still a bit shaken up from the previous occurrence. I shrugged, a bit too shocked to speak. My mind was asking the same question, and I was at a complete loss for explanation.

"I'm going to go outside and check on things." I said, managing to find my voice. Jacob nodded slightly, and I crawled out from under the table, smacking my head on it in the process.

"Damn." Nursing my head, I slowly opened the screen door and peered outside, my eyes darting around for anything out of the ordinary. Timidly, I walked out and turned to where the light once had been. A loud screeching sound filled my ears as I saw a large figure flying through the sky. I watched as it fell into the forest, causing the ground to shake upon impact.

"Mom!" Jacob ran to the screen door, looking at me with a worried gaze.

"Honey, stay there. I'm going to see what that was," I instructed him, and turned towards the forest, uneasily peering into it, unsure of what awaited me. It wasn't the smartest thing for me to do, but my curiosity overwhelmed my sense of fear.

I penetrated the forest's edge, my feet bare feet sinking slightly into the moist dirt as I walked. I tried my best to walk into the direction that I saw the form land, but considering that the sun was slowly setting, it was getting a bit hard to see. As I continued on, I began to see broken limbs of the canopy above, and the damage steadily increased. Coming to a clearing, I saw a small crater of dirt a few feet ahead, and my eyes widened slightly.

A meteorite?

Carefully, I went and trooped up the incline of the crater, preparing myself for whatever was awaiting me once I got to the top. Stumbling slightly as I reached the crown of the crater, I peered over and gasped as I saw two, large red glowing eyes staring back at me.

**- - - -**

**A/n;** Wow, okay, so I finally got this thing up. I've worked on it for nearly three months due to writer's block. Hopefully it's not too bad. If Danielle gets too much like a Sue at any time, please feel free to tell me. I have a bit of a hard time creating balanced characters sometimes. :/ Ho hum.

Just a little heads up, this story will be slightly AU, and depending on if my writer's block gets any better, I won't be able to update for a little. I just wanted to get this up and see what you guys think. Even if you didn't like it, review and tell me why. Crit is always welcome!

Live long and prosper! xP

-Xoomis

- - - -


	2. Chapter 2

_- - - -_

**Just a Human**

Disclaimer: I just own Danielle. That's it.

- - - -

**Chapter 2; **Confrontations

_- - - -_

_Carefully, I went and trooped up the incline of the crater, preparing myself for whatever was awaiting me once I got to the top. Stumbling slightly as I reached the crown of the crater, I peered over and gasped as I saw two, large glowing eyes staring back at me._

- - - -

"GAH!" I let out a cry of surprise and fell backwards slightly, causing myself to tumble back down the incline, dirtying my clothes. There was a strange metallic noise, somewhat like a small grumble of annoyance. Did it see me?

"You there! Human insect!" A shrill voice called from the crater, causing my eyes to widen and face pale. _Crud._

For a moment, I stood completely still, unmoving and breathing as shallowly as I could. I flinched slightly when the sharp voice let out a frustrated growl. I took a steadying breath and slowly trudged back up the slope on my hands and knees, careful not to fall once more. Once again, I looked down into the hole, and this time I got a slightly longer look at it's occupant. I noticed something vaguely familiar about the colour scheme and those wings that jutted out from the (what I could only presume to be) robot. Was it one of those Autobots that I had seen so much about? Possibly.

I adjusted my footing slightly, my left leg starting to go numb from sitting on it, and the next thing I knew, I was falling forwards. I landed face first against the large robot's chest, and there was a startled yelp. I was quite shocked that it didn't come from myself, but rather the mech that I had landed on...or maybe it was a female. That yelp sounded a bit to feminine to be from a guy. I took a mental note to further investigate that query later. Right now, I had to deal with the fact that I was currently laying on the chassis of a strange robot that randomly fell from the sky.

The mech (I decided to just call him a guy for now) gaped at me with an appalled look.

"Uh..." That was the best greeting I could muster in my current situation, but the mech seemed like he could have cared less at the moment.

"Don't _do_that!" He screeched, his voice alone causing me to wince. I pushed myself up with my arms into a semi-sitting position. I just realized that I was sitting on a cockpit shaped protrusion from his chest and saw how there were jet wings coming from the mech's back. Something in my mind clicked as it put all of the pieces together. This was the purple jet from the opening ceremony. I felt myself begin to tremble as I considered what damage it could do to me if it had totally wiped out a botcam.

"Now, be good little human and trigger my manual-reset," He instructed, talking to me as if I were a child. When I didn't respond, he slitted his 'eyes'.

"Listen, human, I am _Starscream, _the exalted leader of the Deceptions and I _command_ you to assist me at once!" This time I responded with a yelp, quite similar to his previous one and I nodded my head quickly, showing that I understood.

"Good, good. To trigger the reset a electric shock must be delivered to my mainframe."

"...Like a jump-start?" I asked, my mind wandering to my Volkswagen Jetta back at the house. I had done that plenty of times before.

"Yes, something like that. Now, there is a panel at the base of my neck. Find it." Nodding once more, I slowly slid off the cockpit and climbed over to his giant head. "And don't attempt to run, human. I may be paralyzed, but that when I get out of this mess that I won't reduce you to slag if you run, understand." I didn't exactly know what he meant by 'slag', but by the use if it, I assumed that it wasn't something pleasant. I managed to squeak out a 'yes' and then went to searching for the panel the _Starscream_ had mentioned. I began feeling around for any loose metal seams that had the potential to unhook from his neck. I came to one that did, and I yanked it loose.

"There should be two red wires," Starscream told me, and I filed through the bundle of cables searching for them. When I did, I held them firmly in my grasp, intent on keeping them in my sights. It took long enough to find them, and the last thing I wanted to do was find them again. No doubt that Starscream would be irritated with my actions.

"I-I found th-them," I replied, silently cursing at my stuttering. It always seemed to appear in stressful situations, which this certainly was.

"Unhook them." With once swift yank, the two crimson wires were pulled loose, and they hung from one end. "Reattach them in the opposite ports. A small spark was sent up my arm when I did this and within a second I was launched off of Starscream's body as he sprung into a sitting position. I flew a few feet before I hit the slightly muddy ground with a hard 'thud'. I moaned slightly in pain as the purple and grey mech cackled maniacally, no doubt pleased that he could once again move freely. The next thing that happened nearly caused my heart to stop.

"Mom? Are you out there?" I heard the unmistakable voice of my son call from the surrounding forest. The robot's laughing stopped and he took me in his fist.

"Who's that?" He questioned, taking a step towards the direction that the shout had come from. My pulse quickened, unsure of what the metal monster would do if Jacob confronted him. I knew that it would end hostilely.

"No!" I cried out and Starscream's attention snapped to my little form in his claw like hand. A cruel smile spread across his features, and he squeezed his fist slightly.

"Ah, so you know this other human. Perhaps I should...." he trailed off, leaving me to fill in the blank, which I did. It wasn't pleasant. Tears began to gather at the corners of my eyes, and my breathing increased. I wouldn't let my son walk into any danger.

"Please," I begged. "He's my son. P-Please don't hurt him! I'll-I'll do anything!" My voice cracked and the tears began flowing down my pale cheeks, mixing with the dirt that had accumulated there. Starscream seemed to regard my words for a moment, obviously enjoying my torment..

"I see...Anything? Well, you have the potential to be _quite _the bartering chip against those Autobot fools for the Allspark." I didn't understand what he was talking about, but I agreed anyway. Anything would be better than having my son, my only remaining family, taken away from me.

"So we've come to an agreement?" Starscream asked smoothly, with a mocking smirk. He knew I had no choice. I wished that I could have slapped that smirk right off of his face.

"...Yes."

"_Good._"

- - - -

I remember little of what happened afterwards, having blacked out as Starscream rocket into the sky with myself still in his fist. Idiot. The next time I woke up was an undesignated amount of time later, but I could tell it had to be hours.

When I woke up, the sun had sunk far below the horizon, and the glimmer of stars helped light the sky along side the nearly full moon. That was the first thing I noticed. I scanned my surroundings to find myself back in a forest, but one that was not familiar to me. The large oak and maple trees that I was so fond of were nowhere in sight, but cedar was in abundance. From what I guessed, I was somewhere north of where I lived. I also found myself, once again, laying in dirt, the whole front of my white, cotton shirt soiled. My head pounded as I sat up and leaned against a nearby tree for support. Both my body was exhausted from fainting, but my mind was restless, too preoccupied with comprehending my situation to register fatigue. The main problem was the fact that I would most likely never see my son again. _But he's alive._ I reminded myself, holding back tears. But how was I sure that _Starscream_ was true to his word. I didn't. That was the horrifying truth. I didn't know if he had harmed Jacob or if he really left him be. I had to go by what he said, which didn't seem to be that reassuring.

Heavy footfalls brought me out of my thoughts and a large silhouette filled my vision. _Starscream._

"Please, don't tell me you're going to start _leaking_again," His whining voice caused me to hold my head slightly in pain. It was at just an octave where it was almost unbearable to endure at such a loud level. I struggled to stand up, using the tree as a crutch, but I steadied myself in time. The mech remained silent (thankfully) and I could tell he was watching me with mild interest. I pushed myself from the tree and stood by my own strength. He continued to scrutinize me, and I couldn't keep a level gaze with him so I kept my eyes cast downwards. After a few tense moments, he broke the silence.

"It's about time you woke up. Unfortunately, you are of no use to me dead. I assume you require some kind of maintenance. Fuel and some sort of clothing?" He asked, and I furrowed my brow. I almost snapped, _Why do you care?_ but I refrained from doing so, considering his previous statement.

"_You are no use to me dead." _I shuttered.

"Answer me when I talk to you, human," Starscream snapped, his crimson gaze darkening. I sat a bit straighter and huffed.

"Yes, _sir_," I responded rudely, not caring for the moment if I was angering him. I had taken all I could for one day, and I was at my braking point. The question was, when was I going to snap?

"That's _Lord Starscream,_ to you human," He snarled just as abrasive, the sarcasm not going unnoticed. I couldn't help but to scoff. _Lord_? Really was he that narcissistic?

- - - -

Two hours later, Starscream returned from his little outing for my supplies. I spent those two hours tied to a pine tree, a precaution taken by _The Illustrious Starscream_ to keep me put. He didn't want me to upchuck inside his cockpit (I had warned him that I get airsick) so he saw that as the _only_ sensible decision.

He came back with a hand full of plastic grocery bags. Three bags of Cheez Whiz, one bag of bottled water, and one of old, tattered clothes. The first thing that popped into my head was hobo. He _had_ to had stolen these things from some hobo sleeping on the side of the road. I mumbled a 'thank you' nonetheless, no longer wanting to be on his bad side, and took the bags once he untied me. From the smell of the clothes my hobo theory seemed to be true.

I was in for quite a fun time. I could just tell.

- - - -

**A/n;**Wow, I'm surprised at all the alerts and reviews that I received! Thanks so much guys! :3 I have to apologize, though. This chappie was a bit...erm...boring. It was more just to kind of get the plot rolling. I hope it wasn't too boring though.

So Starscream finally enters the picture, and poor Danielle has to deal with him. (I'd truthfully love to be in her position.) Hopefully he's in character. I had a bit of trouble with writing him even though he didn't really speak much. I used the Transformers Animated comic book The Arrival Issue 2's plot for what happened to Starscream after the fight. AU because Danielle found Starscream in the forest and not that annoying little pink thing, Professor Princess.

If you have the time, press that little review button and tell me what you think. Crit is always welcome.

Live long and prosper! xP

-Xoomis

- - - -


	3. Chapter 3

- - - -

**Just a Human**

Disclaimer: I don't own Chez Whiz or Transformers.

- - - -

**Chapter 3; **Moving Day

- - - -

_He came back with a hand full of plastic grocery bags. Three bags of Cheez Whiz, one bag of bottled water, and one of old, tattered clothes. The first thing that popped into my head was hobo. He had to had stolen these things from some hobo sleeping on the side of the road. I mumbled a 'thank you' nonetheless, no longer wanting to be on his bad side, and took the bags once he untied me. From the smell of the clothes my hobo theory seemed to be true._

_I was in for quite a fun time. I could just tell._

- - - -

Three uneventful days had passed, and I found my sanity slowly slipping from my grasp. As Starscream's captive, I had more little more to do than lay around and listen to him rant. Rant, yes he did that constantly. It was always either about the Autobots or someone called 'Megatron', who seemed to be the egotistical-I-am-superior-type from how Starscream had talked about him. Psh. Takes one to know one, deary. ..._Wait? Did I just say deary?_... Like I said, my sanity was slowly slipping.

I was currently straining to rip a limb off of one of the many pine trees around me, in a sad attempt to make some sort of bed for myself. The ground was less than comfortable, and I had already tried sleeping in a tree. That had ended with me falling out of the large cedar in the middle of the night. It wasn't that good of an idea to start with. Starscream paced near me as I did so, his face twisted into a snarl. He occasionally mumbled something incoherent to himself.

_SNAP!_-_WHACK!_

The branch broke sharply, sending splinters flying and the it flew back and slapping me in the face, knocking me to the ground. I let out a frustrated growl and held my aching cheek with one hand as I threw the dismembered part of the tree into the slowly growing pile of rocks, sticks and pine nettles. Starscream paused for a moment, making sure I did not maim myself, and then resumed his pacing. _How caring._

My stomach grumbled loudly from my place on the grass, hungry from my hard labor. I scooted over to one of my bags of Chez Whiz and pulled out a jar. Unscrewing the top, I used two fingers to scoop out a glob of the sticky spread, and I then licked it off casually. Truthfully, it wasn't all that bad once you got used to the odd tangy taste. It definitely wasn't salami though.

"Human," Starscream's voice called out, and I stood, giving him my partial attention. He eyed my cheese covered hand before speaking again. "We are going to be relocating today. I need a better place to conceal myself," That could be considered good news, maybe we could find a nice underground lair for the evil villain and his little human lackey. I mumbled an 'okay' and awaited further instruction. Starscream began to walk in what seemed to be a random direction, waving for me to follow him. I was a bit weary about leaving my makeshift bed that I had worked so hard on, but I didn't want to anger the large mech. Sucking off the remaining Chez Whiz from my fingers and grabbing my bags, I hustled to catch up with him.

I quickly found myself struggling to keep up with his long, strides, which was increasingly annoying to Starscream. He's yell at me every so often, stopping so I would be able to catch up at least a few feet more.

"This is taking too long! Can't you move any faster, human?" He snapped. I ground my teeth in irritation as I gasped for air, trying my best to move faster to where he had stopped. Dropping my plastic bags to the ground, I held my side in exhaustion. This was when I was regretting not using that treadmill I bought myself last Christmas.

"First," I panted, catching my breath. "My name is Danielle, _Lord Starscream_. I'd appreciate if you'd use it." His optics, as he had called his eyes, seemed to darken in anger. I continued anyway.

"And second, this is as fast as I go. If you have a better idea of getting there that _doesn't_ involve flying, please go ahead," _What _was I doing? Did I have a death wish? It looked like that Starscream was actually contemplating whether or not to reduce me to a little smear, but I kept a level gaze. It had to be the lack of sleep getting to me, or I would have just kept my big mouth shut.

"Very well," He responded, his jaw set. Before I knew it, I was in Starscream's talons once more, and he brought me up to his level. I thought that right there he was going to kill me from the look that was on his face. I was surprised when he spoke.

"Then I am forced to carry you. I'm warning you, though. If you get sick on me, I _will _kill you," Very blunt, but it got it's point across. I held my breath as I was hoisted onto his purple shoulder, trying to overcome that terrible queasy feeling that settled in my stomach. I managed to keep down my Chez Whiz as he released me and glanced at me uneasily from the corner of his vision. He shuttered slightly and muttered,

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I considered his words and smiled in spite myself. He was actually being _kind_. Considering who I was sitting on, this seemed to be quite a step for him, making it easier for once on me.

"Thanks, Lord Starscream," I said, still slightly out of breath. As he began walking once more with my bags now in hand, he turned his head slightly towards me in question.

"_What?_ No sarcasm?" He mocked. I scoffed and shook my head. He must have had a bad childhood or something.

- - - -

"Danielle, wake up...Come on, now, get off! Human, wake up!" That was my morning wake up call for the next day. I vaguely remember falling asleep about thirty minutes into the walk to our new lair, as I had deemed it. Starscream's shoulder was even more uncomfortable than the ground, but my body must have been too tired to care.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with the heel of my palm and sat up from my slouched over position, and looked around. We were still in the forest, but I little ways ahead of us was a base of a cliff, a bit taller than Starscream.

"Get off," Was the biting command and his hand came up to his shoulder, outstretched so I could walk onto it. I eye his claws as he set me on the ground.

"So...where is it? I don't see any-" I was cut short when Starscream extended his arm towards the cliff, a purple ray of light shooting out and hitting the rock with a deafening boom. The boulders began crumbling away and there a small cavern formed. Starscream began hacking at the rock with his claws, digging into the solid rock like it was made of butter. Within minutes, there was a Starscream-sized hole in the cliff, going in a good ways.

"Oh. I see it now," Starscream just mumbled something about 'stupid humans' from within the cave and I ambled in to him with my bags hanging from my arms. I stood at the enterance for a moment, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. I found myself a cozy little corner and set up my things there.

- - - -

Things went on for a few weeks with Starscream working on our lair. I, myself spent my time making another small cot to sleep on as well as gathering a small pile of native nuts and berries to accompany my Chez Whiz. There was a stream nearby and Starscream had permitted me to go there and clean my clothes and bathe every so often, which I was grateful for. Wallowing in your own filth and four days of mud was never fun. The weather was beginning to get colder, and one morning I woke up to a light coating of snow covering the treetops of the cedar trees. I used the large tattered brown jacket and off-white shirt that Starscream had stole from that poor hobo (freshly washed) as extra clothing to keep myself warm. They still smelled slightly of sweat and cheetos, but it was bearable.

"Where are you going?" I asked Starscream as he walked towards the exit of the cave from my nearly finished bed.

"Nowhere. I just need to check on some of my..._friends,_" He replied and I gave a mock-horrified gasp. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow and looked at me questioningly.

"You have friends? They're not coming _here_, are they?" I asked, dreading the thought of having to deal with other Decepticons. Starscream seemed to tolerate my presence, but what if his friends weren't as lenient? He sighed at me and glowered in annoyance.

"If things going according to plan, yes," He pointed to me with his large, claw like finger. "And _you_ are not going to go anywhere near them! The last thing I need is for them to know that I've had to take care of a _human,_" I frowned at his use of the word 'human', but I did the smart thing and kept my mouth shut. With that, he walked out the door and I heard him transform and fly off. I tried to will myself to calm down, and slow my breathing. It wasn't working, I was hyperventilating. I decided to crawl over to my pile of berries and nuts and sort them.

- - - -

Two hours later, I had sorted my food by size, shape, and color. Starscream still hadn't returned. My nerves were a bit calmer, and I was beginning to get sore sitting on the stone ground, so I got up and went to the opening of the lair to get some air and stretch my muscles. I had to cover my eyes when I first exited, not used to so much light. My breath formed into a cloud as I took a steadying breath and began walking amongst the many trees. The small coating of snow crunched under my stolen-boot-covered feet. I thought for a moment that I had heard Starscream's voice, but I quickly dismissed the idea. He was off somewhere else. No...but I did hear somebody...

"Oooh!" I heard the same metallic voice from behind me speak and the next thing I knew I was being held upside down by my foot, looking into the most terrifying robot's face I've ever seen. Like a demon Halloween pumpkin. It's much scarier than it sounds. "Look at zis, Lugnut! A little human!"

I screamed.

- - - -

**A/n; **So, there's chapter three. Starscream seemed to be a bit less harsh with Danielle, wouldn't you say? -wink wink- Maybe he's starting to warm up to his little pet.

I want to take the time to thank my lovely reviewers for their support, you guys are the reason that this story is still going. Thank you everybody!

Live long and prosper! xP

-Xoomis

**PS:** I did take this chapter down, but now I'm like, 'What the heck'. I'll keep it up for now. :D


	4. Chapter 4

- - - -

**Just a Human**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs...ho hum.

- - - -

**Chapter 4; **Megatron Rising

- - - -

"_Oooh!" I heard the same metallic voice from behind me speak and the next thing I knew I was being held upside down by my foot, looking into the most terrifying robot's face I've ever seen. Like a demon Halloween pumpkin. "Look at zis, Lugnut! A little human!"_

_I screamed._

- - - -

"Ugh, vat is it doing?!" The robot hollered, holding me far from his body, as if I was suddenly some kind of hideous creature. The other huge robot, presumably Lugnut, came into my vision, holding his two-pronged hands to his head. I kept screaming, stopping only to gulp in a breath of air and continue. I wasn't going to be kidnaped by robots, not again.

"Shut it off!" The large one yelled over my squalling.

"I don't know how!" The next thing I knew, I was flying through the air, towards the large, multi-eyed bot, still screaming my head off. He caught me with his massive hands and the force of impact shut me up. Lights began to cloud my vision and I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to clear them away.

"You idiot, what am I supposed to do with it?" Lugnut asked, looking at me, disgusted. After I banished the stars from my sight, my first reaction was to get away. The two mechs began arguing about something to do with me, so distracted that they didn't notice that I was attempting to climb out of my captor's grasp. I took a breath and jumped off of one of the two finger-like clamps that held me, and I went tumbling to the ground. As soon as I hit the snow-covered dirt, my ankle exploded in pain, and I cried out, drawing the duo's attention to my small quivering form.

"It's getting away! Getitgetitgetit!" The German-sounding one lunged for me, intent on 'keeping me for a pet' as he had mentioned in the previous spat between him and Lugnut. I didn't run. I couldn't do anything but lay there pathetically, curled up in a ball clutching my ankle. He grasped my tightly and held me up to his face, which, amazingly, turned and a new, blue face replaced it.

"It seems zat she is broken...and leaking. Ew." Leaking? I reached up with a frostbitten hand to my cheeks to find that I was crying. I let out a hiccup and curled up tighter, trying my best to disappear into myself. It wasn't working. They began fighting again and I held my hands to my ears, their loud voices too much for my small human ears to handle. I let myself to continue to cry, not sure what else to do. I imagined myself at home with Jacob, sitting and playing together. My mind instantly jumped to my son, and I wondered what he was doing at this very moment. Was he having just as hard as a time as I was?

My heart almost flipped with joy when I heard a very familiar shrieking voice yelling.

"Are you two _rust-buckets _done fighting yet?!" It was Starscream and I never had been happier to see him. My captor quickly hid me behind his large frame. I prayed that Starscream had seen me, knowing he was my only way out of this situation. "The only reason you yammering metal-heads are still are online is because of-" I heard him pause. "Blitzwing, what have you got behind your back?" He asked cooly, irritation evident in his voice. Blitzwing tensed as he revealed my shivering form to Starscream. I looked up to Starscream's face, witch stared back down at me with angry optics. His gaze hardened when he saw my tears, half-frozen to my face.

"Give me the human," Was his biting command and I stiffened as I was handed over to Starscream. He carefully held me in his claws, inspecting me for any damage. When he saw my battered ankle, he scowled, baring his fang-like teeth.

"I _thought _I told you to stay in the cave," He whispered harshly his hand forming a fist, squeezing my lithe form. I let out half terrified, half painful cry. Maybe I should have just stayed with the dynamic duo over there. Who knows what kind of punishment I was going to get for this disobedience. He growled and set me on his shoulder roughly, not caring if I was injured. I clung to the seams of the metal, keeping myself upright.

"Does this mean we can keep it?" Blitzwing asked hopefully, his face shifting again. I looked to Starscream, whose face was unreadable. After a moment he spoke, his features now looking none to pleased.

"The human is for bartering back the Allspark. She's a hostage, _not_ a pet" Starscream snapped, and Blitzwing's face fell in disappointment. "And as the supreme leader of the Decepicons, _I_ am the only one that may handle her. You two already broke her."

"But it was Lugnut's fault." Blitzwing whined, and then Lugnut yelled, denying everything. This caused _another_ fight and I felt Starscream begin to tremble in rage. I had learned during my residence with him that it wasn't good if your attention is not completely focused on him when he wanted to speak.

"SILENCE!" My body jerked at the booming yell, and I hit against the bottom of Starscream's wing with my head. He hissed in pain and swatted at me. Lugnut and Blitzwing stopped their bout and Starscream spoke again.

"The point is that the Allspark in now within reach and it's power will. Be. Mine." He was right up in Lugnut's face, daring him to say something in response. The mech was pleasantly surprised when the larger robot knelt down in respect. Lugnut began rambling on about how he was regretful for letting Starscream down. That part confused both Starscream and I.

"Uh, alright then. Don't let it happen again." Lugnut barely seemed to register his words and kept talking, staring out into space. Suddenly, he shot up with his arms in the air.

"AND THE GALAXY WILL REJOICE! All hail your grand and glorious return!" I snorted slightly in laughter. I was under the impression that Blitzwing was the crazy one, but I must have been mistaken. Lugnut seemed like he had a screw loose.

Starscream proved me wrong, saying that his scanners were picking up a signal transmitting to Lugnut, who claimed it to be Megatron. After a small fit on Starscream's part, he ordered the dynamic duo to follow the orders of the transmission, saying that he would trace the signal of it.

It seemed like the wheel was finally, though slowly, beginning to turn.

- - - -

"I can't believe this, Megatron? Megatron's _online_? That's a real laugh." Starscream scoffed as we made our way back to the cave. He seemed to have forgotten all about me still sitting on his shoulder. He was too irate to care even if he did remember. The pain in my ankle had turned to a dull throb, and I was shaking like a leaf, my whole body frozen. I shifted my position on Starscream's shoulder anxiously as he grew silent, seemingly stuck within a mental disagreement with himself.

"Human, I do believe it is time for you to make your debut..." I gulped uneasily, my heart racing. Did this mean I was going to be released?

"You will accompany me on my search for the signal," He explained, and I nodded slightly, unsure of how this was my big debut. Starscream gave me an malicious grin and patted my head.

"With you, the Autobots won't _dare_ to fire on me. They've no doubt noticed the increase of Decepticon signals, so they will be on alert." The mech paused. "Oh, and I've seen what appears to be your child with them numerous times, no doubt trying to find you." I froze. Jacob? He was okay? A relieved smile made it's way onto my face, knowing he was safe with the Autobots. "...So if you choose to disobey me or try to flee, I will not hesitate to fire on _him_." Starscream cackled as my smile instantly vanished and my face paled. He set me on the stone floor and transformed into his jet mode.

"Now, get in." The cockpit popped up with a hiss. I limped over to his side and slowly climbed up sitting my shivering body on the pilot's seat. The top of the cockpit slowly closed and the engine turbines revved to life. I felt my heart rate quicken and hastily clicked the safety harness into place. My stomach began to twist into knots as Starscream began to roll forwards towards the entrance.

"Hold on." I lurched forward as he took off, and a scream erupted from my throat as we left the safe, solid ground. The scream of horror slowly turned to one of excitement as I looked out the window. Below us was the forest, covered in a blanket of pure white, glistening in the afternoon sun. I watched as the trees whizzed by, slowly beginning to shrink as our altitude increased.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" I heard Starscream's voice ask from the control panel, and I smiled in spite of my situation. No, it wasn't bad. It was amazing. Slowly, the weightless feeling left my body and I found my equilibrium. My stomach settled and I took a calming breath.

- - - -

We flew for about five minutes until the unbearable silence drove me to speak.

"Lord Starscream?" I asked tentatively, unsure if he was willing to talk with me. I made sure to throw in the 'Lord' part to better my chances. We never actually had a conversation before, it was usually just him talking and me listening. He liked to talk. After a few tense moments, I got an answer.

"...Yes?" It was a slightly annoyed reply, but it was a reply nonetheless. I was relieved that he didn't yell at me for speaking without being spoken to. I thought carefully of what to say, knowing that he was still a bit displeased with me for leaving the cave. Maybe an apology would better my chances of receiving a lighter punishment. I had only been punished twice before, both times being continuously thrown around until Starscream felt I had learned my lesson. He seemed to know just how hard he could toss me so I wouldn't break anything, yet make it just as painful.

"I'm sorry for disobeying you. It was an unwise choice." I rubbed my ankle, remembering my encounter with the dynamic duo. There was a thoughtful 'hm'. The fact that I was willingly having a conversation with him must have intrigued Starscream.

"Continue." What? Did he want me to grovel pathetically for his forgiveness? Stupid question, of course he did. He's is the galaxy's biggest ego-maniac. I rolled my eyes and I could almost see the smug smile on his face as I began my speech.

"Oh, grand and glorious Starscream, _please_ look past my disobedience. I am but a stupid human and know no better, blah, blah, blah." I tried appealing to his humorous side, but apparently failed miserably by the sound of the growl that came from the control panel. I grew nervous when he became quiet, and I shrunk in my seat at the uncomfortable silence came once again. I looked out the window to see the shapes of the buildings of Detroit began to come into view. Starscream gave an 'Aha' when he, I assumed, found the source of the transmission. We continued flying deeper into the city, just above the clouds. When we finally dropped down, I looked to see where we were. Sumdac Tower.

"The source of the treasonous communication signal..." The cockpit shook as Starscream shot two violet rays at the tower, blasting a large hole in the top. In mid flight, he transformed, and suddenly the cockpit shrunk around me, forcing my body into an unnatural crouched position. I flew out of the cockpit as he hit the floor of the top floor of the tower, and he caught me before I hit the ground. I mumbled a thanks and then gawked at the sight before me. There was a half-destroyed mech body standing to the left of us, and a giant robot head sitting in front of us. Starscream smiled, staring at the head with a glint in his optic.

"Look what the capacitor dragged in." The disembodied head spoke, and Starscream gave a small gasp. I was startled too, previously thinking that the head was offline.

"Megatron? Alive?" Ah, now I understood. So _this_ was the Megatron that Starscream had supposedly destroyed. What disappointment. "Sir, you look magnificent...as always." I snorted slightly in laughter and Starscream shot me a warning glance to stay quiet. I immediately clammed up.

"Starscream, how good it is to be reunited with such a devoted and faithful subject in my time of need." I shivered. That voice was so sinister and cold. If his voice alone had such an affect on me, I would hate to see what the _whole_ Megatron was like. The one optic traveled over to my form. "It seems that you've been busy _befriending _the humans..." Starscream looked uneasily down to my little form. He brushed off Megatron's comment and bowed halfheartedly.

"I would have come sooner, oh grand and illustrious leader, but naturally we all assumed that you had perished at the hands of the Autobot scum...What...great joy to discover you did not." I knew this was all a bunch of crap. I could tell Starscream was barely containing his anger behind his mask of false-joy. He straightened from the bow and it seemed that Megatron sensed his anger as well. Starscream just smiled and sat on a boulder, aftermath from his entrance.

"It's such a pity, my liege, to see you in such a...helpless and vulnerable state. Why, practically anybody could just come right in here and _terminate_ you." Just as Starscream said this, I saw something yellow out of the corner of my vision. I shifted slightly to see a little yellow bot, aiming at us with some kind of stinger-like weapons. He looked vaguely familiar for some reason. Could he have been an Autobot? Considering his bright paint job, I would guess yes. No Decepticon would be caught dead in that shade of yellow.

"It's me and you, Starscream!" The Autobot's mechanized voice called out, accompanied by two yellow beams shooting towards us from the stingers. Starscream tuned his body to the side, shielding my fragile form from the attack. He slowly stood, unfazed by the assault and extended his arm, shooting a null ray at the little yellow bot. The Autobot fell back and Starscream took the Autobot by the neck, who gave a faint groan of pain. Starsceam's attention was too focused on the yellow bot to notice the machinery around us suddenly hum to life. Next thing I knew, a clamp took Starscream by the waist and all three of us were thrown upwards, breaking through the ceiling. I flew from Starscream's grasp and hit the snow covered roof, my ribs gave a sickening crack. I didn't have the strength to yell out in pain. The little yellow Autobot propped himself up with an arm, shaking off the impact. I stiffened as his blue optics found my eyes. He got up and ran to me, asking if I was alright. I didn't answer, just gazing back at him. After a moment, his optics widened.

"You're Danielle, aren't you? Jacob's mom?" He asked, and I nodded slowly. He told of how he and his friends had been searching for me. I considered for a moment if I should go with him, but Starscream's threat still was fresh in my mind. I shrank away as he reached down to pick me up and just as he did a ray of violet hit him square in the chest, knocking him back and over the edge of the building.

"Tsk. That's _my_ human. No taking things that aren't yours," I heard Starscream say, stepping over me and towards the Autobot, that was hanging off the building by his hands. My heart clenched as Starscream took aim at the little Autobot, charging his cannons. The fall would no doubt kill him. Starscream's threatening stance wavered when an eerie red light engulfed the building. The building shook and an explosion rang out.

"It can't be!" There, hovering in the air, was the fully assembled form of Megatron, glowering down at the city.

- - - -

**A/n; **Wow, sorry for such the long wait. Hopefully the length of the chapter will make up for it. I'll try to update soon, but I have a few personal problems to take care of first, I hope you guys don't mind.

Review and tell me what you thought if you have the time.

Live long and prosper! xP

-Xoomis


	5. Chapter 5

- - - -

**Just a Human**

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but if I did, Starscream would be mine. BWAHAHA!

- - - -

**Chapter 5; **Revelations

- - - -

_My heart clenched as Starscream took aim at the little Autobot, charging his cannons. The fall would no doubt kill him. Starscream's threatening stance wavered when an eerie red light engulfed the building. The building shook and an explosion rang out._

"_It can't be!" There, hovering in the air, was the fully assembled form of Megatron, glowering down at the city._

_- - - -_

Taking advantage of Starscream's shock, the yellow Autobot swung himself back up onto the roof, and swept Starscream's legs out from underneath him, who fell on his back to the rooftop. As this was all happening, Megatron had made his way down to the streets of Detroit, and by the sound of things, causing quite an uproar. I looked over to Starscream, who had the Autobot by the neck again, dangling him over the edge, threatening to drop him. I rolled over onto my stomach with minimal pain, and pushed myself into a sitting position, making sure not to bend the wrong way to injure my ribs further. No doubt they were broken. I heard Starscream musing about which side to fight on in the raging battle between the Autobots and Decepticons as he watched from above. A few moments and explosions from below later, Starscream had made his choice. Megatron, the victor of the battle against the Autobots, called up to his Decepticons.

"Looks like my decision has been made," Starscream said, throwing the little bot carelessly to one side. He turned back to me, making sure I was still where he had last seen me. He noticed the way I held my side and the pained expression on my face and walked over. Kneeling down, he gently took me in his palm, and inspected me with surprisingly soft optics.

"Mild lacerations and bruising of the torso. Nothing too bad," was his explanation. I shook my head. I knew enough to know that this was pretty bad. Every time I took in a breath, pain erupted in my side. Jacob had cracked a rib once and had to go to the hospital. I most likely broke a few.

"Ah, well, I'll fix you up once this is over. No worries." He patted me on the head and I frowned in annoyance. He kept saying how I wasn't his pet, and yet he does these things. He closed his clawed hand softly securing me as he flew off the edge to below, where the dynamic duo and Megatron were standing. I chuckled softly as Starscream used Lugnut as a landing pad, crushing him into the pavement.

"I am ready to serve as your ever faithful second in command." Starscream greeted, sickly sweet to Megatron. He sauntered over to Decepticon leader and I looked in horror at the battered forms of the Autobots on the concrete street. Were they dead? Wasn't Jacob supposed to be with them?

"Ah, Starscream, how fitting to have you by my side as I finally take my revenge on the one responsible for my fifty stellar-cycles of helplessness and humiliation." Megatron snarled, aiming his cannon at the broken bodies of the Autobots. My eyes widened as I realized what he had said. _The one responsible..._That was Starscream. Megatron seemed like a smart enough mech to discover for himself who had done what. Just as I opened my mouth to warn Starscream, Megatron let out a yell and swung his other arm, hitting Starscream in the chassis, and a blinding blue light came from the impact. Starscream seemed to loose all control over his body and I slipped out of his grip, falling a short distance to the ground, hearing my ribs crack again. I watched helplessly and Starscream shrieked in pain, and then went completely limp. My heart nearly stopped and my eyes filled with tears.

"NO!" I cried as his frame fell to the pavement with a metallic clunk, motionless. I heard Megatron speak but the words didn't register in my mind. I crawled over to where Starscream's form lay, my hands desperately reaching around his neckline to find his manual-reset panel. When I found the seam, I ripped it open and triggered the reset, but nothing happened. I looked around for help, but found myself completely alone. No Autobots, no Decepticons. Just me. I began panicking and began pounding furiously on Starscream's wing, tears gathering on my cheeks.

"Wake up! WAKE UP!" I yelled with every hit. No answer. Starscream remained motionless. My chest heaved as I let out an aching sob, burying my face in my hands. Why was I even crying? I was free. No more hunger, no more threats, no more punishment. No more Starscream. The thought brought me to cry further. That was it. That was the reason I was crying. He was dead and I watched him die before my eyes, unable to do anything. Even though he was an narcissistic pain in the ass, he was the one person I had spent my last month with. (Had it been a month? I wasn't sure.) He was just starting to warm up to me, and now he was gone. I would never see him again after this. Never talk to him again. I cried harder, not just over Starscream, but over my whole situation. I wanted to go back in time and stop myself from ever going into that forest. I would be at home this very moment with my son and maybe Starscream would still be alive. I climbed up onto his chest, ignoring the burning sensation from my side and curled into a small ball next to his cockpit, hugging my knees to my chest. It was there I fell into the welcoming darkness as I at last gave into my pain.

- - - -

My eyes snapped open to be met with a blinding white light. I squinted slightly, focusing my vision. I attempted to sit up slowly, but was forced back into a laying position by a violent wave of nausea that flowed over me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to sort out my disconnected thoughts through the pulses of pain radiating throughout my body. I felt around slightly with my hands, and felt soft fabric beneath my palms. I was in a bed.I relaxed a bit as a cold sensation washed over me and the pain dulled slightly. Opening my eyes once more, I found myself staring up into a ceiling. I looked around to see that I was in a very, very large room with stone walls, and was hooked up to numerous beeping machines. This wasn't a hospital. How did I get here?

"Ah, it looks like our visitor is awake." I heard a gravelly metallic voice say, echoing in the giant room. A large red and white mech walked over to my bed from where he was sitting in a proportionally large chair. I didn't say anything back. He was an autobot, I could tell by the insignia on his abdomen. Starscream told me not to speak to Autobots. I mentally slapped myself. Why was I still listening to him? He was dead and he still held this kind of control over me. It felt as if I had been brainwashed. Maybe I was.

"Four broken ribs and a sprained ankle. Now, how did that happen?" The mech questioned, his voice stern. I gave no answer, but just stared back at the bot with a level gaze. He gave an annoyed sigh, walking over to the machines that I was hooked up to and inspecting them. I crossed my arms over my chest, watching his every move, unsure if I could trust him. Wait, what was I saying? This was an Autobot, the good guys. Of course I should trust him. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to.

"Where's Lord Starscream?" I asked slowly, preparing myself for the inevitable answer that was to come. The Autobot turned to me, his mouth open slightly and his blue optics wide. His face held a somewhat disgusted look, one that I was increasingly getting tired of receiving.

"_Primus_, he brainwashed you." Oh, good. So I wasn't the only one who thought that. He shook his head in what seemed to be pity and made his way to the doorway. "Stay here." Was the simple command. Minutes later, before I was able to plan any sort of escape, the Autobot from before came in with a larger blue and red mech. I knew who that was, I had seen him many times before. Optimus Prime, my son's favorite Autobot. The other bot stopped at the doorway while Optimus knelt next to my bed, leveling the height difference by a few feet.

"Danielle, I'm Optimus Prime." It felt odd being called by my name, so used to just being called 'human'. Danielle felt strange and foreign to my ears. When I didn't respond, Optimus gave a weary look and grew silent.

"I want to see my son, Autobot." I requested sharply, and the Optimus looked a bit taken back by my rudeness, his eyes widened a bit. He turned his head to the red and white bot, who held a look that said the equivalent of 'I told you so'. He must have relayed the message to Optimus that I wasn't completely aligned on their side. Optimus tuned back to me, sure to avoid making eye contact and after a moment, spoke again.

"We can't let you see Jacob right now. You're not exactly in the best condition. It might scare him to see you like this." His voice was gentle, as if he was afraid that if he talked too loud that he'd set me off. Nonetheless, he did.

"What?!" I screeched, my voice reaching a painful octave. Optimus put up a hand to keep me in my bed as I jolted upright, furious. How could they not let me see my own son? I wanted too see my Jacob. I wanted to know he was being taken care of and happy. I was his mother, how could I not be worried about him? I thrashed around and screamed profanities, fighting Optimus's hand, which was trying to keep me still and in the bed. At this point, with all I've been through, all I wanted to do is see a familiar comforting face, someone I could talk to.

"Ratchet, give her a sedative." Soon everything went back to darkness.

- - - -

When I awoke, my mind was in a drug induced stupor and my vision blurred. I quickly regretted acting so brashly before. Now they were never going to let me see Jacob. I considered myself lucky that they hadn't strapped me down to the bed with the way I was acting. Ratchet, the white and red Autobot, was sitting in his chair again, observing me with a scrutinizing eye, his lips pressed into a firm line.

"Stockholm Syndrome," he said, shifting in his seat. It took me a minute to realize what he said. "I believe that's what you humans call it." What exactly was he implying? When I remained quiet, he elaborated further, much to my displeasure. I didn't want to hear this.

"He's dead, you know. It doesn't matter if you talk to me now," Silence. "And yet you still follow his command. We found you on top of his offline body, crying. Any bot can see you had some sort of feelings for him. Be it respect or..." He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence, most likely at the thought of _anyone_loving Starscream. I frowned. He wasn't _that_bad. Surely someone somewhere had to feel love for him, right? I thought on this for a moment. Did I love him? No. I knew I had cared for him, that was something that I couldn't deny. But it wasn't clear how far that feeling went. In my eyes, we had some odd form of friendship forming. I doubted it before, but now with his death, I saw how dependant I was on Starscream. Ratchet spoke again, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Despite all he's done to you, you're still loyal to him?" I nodded firmly. It didn't matter if he was dead, I was now willingly his property. Ratchet scoffed. "Don't throw your life away on him. He's gone, Danielle, why can't you see that? You're free to act on your own accord." I glared at him from my place on the bed, and remained wordless. He matched my glare and got up to leave. "I'm not doing this for you, either. Jacob seems like a nice kid, and I don't want to see him hurt. To me, you're just another ignorant human choosing the wrong side." With that he left, leaving me to my inner musings. Ratchet's comment about me being on the wrong side had set me off slightly, but he had also brought up a good question. Whose side _was_ I on? I had a feeling that I was going have to choose sometime soon.

- - - -

**A/n;** Sorry it took so long to get this one up, I know it's not the best too. It was a bit hard to write. Hopefully I'll get the next one up sooner.

I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers and everybody for all of the faves and alerts, I hope I continue to please you guys. Review if you have the time.

Live long and prosper! xP

-Xoomis


End file.
